The Lackson Scenes the Show Missed
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: Extra scenes set after most of the episodes. Newest addition: He Ain't a Hottie, He's My Brother.
1. I Will Always Loathe You

I LOVE JESUS!

* * *

_

* * *

Set directly after 2x20 __–__the LOATHING episode. It's great when Jackson gets involved with Lilly and __Miley's__ dress-ups. He is just too funny._

_The man-stench episode is my __fave__ though. I can't get over __Olliver's__ advice about the air fresheners._

* * *

_**Of Elvis and Sandwiches**_

Lilly bit her lip thoughtfully, "Hey… you still have that Elvis costume?"

Jackson sighed, "You expect me to find it in _my _room?"

Lilly shrugged remembering the horror that was Jackson's room, "it was just a thought."

Jackson got up and left the couch, he came back moments later with the Elvis wig on. "Good thing it was in dad's room." He pointed his finger out like a pistol at her. "So how you doing baby?" he asked putting on the accent.

Lilly got up, grinning. "I'm going to make a peanut butter sandwich."

He put his hand over his heart dramatically. "You – Lilly Truscott – know the way to a man's heart… but don't tell Miley" he added the last part in a half whisper.

"…For me." Lilly finished.

Jackson pouted and squinted at her, "Just to think, I was going to invite you into the family."

She broke out laughing. "Yeah, how were you going to do that?"

Jackson got down on his knee, picking up the accent again ridiculously, "You and me, baby. You know you can't deny it."

Lilly broke out laughing again. Miley came down clutching her award in her hand, she hadn't put it down for the last two days. "Oh no." she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Jackson. "I know the Elvis hair makes you feel super confident and all… but you can't seriously be thinking about proposing in the kitchen."

Lilly and Jackson exchanged looks. "Yeah, and I said yes." She shrugged, "I can't help it. I just can't resist 'the king.'"

Miley smirked and took the hairpiece off her brother. "Good thing I know you're joking. After that performance the other night marrying into _my_ family would be the last thing any sane person would want to do."

Lilly and Jackson shared a grin; it was hilarious watching Hannah (a.k.a Miley) try to bring peace to the family. "It can't be that bad…" Lilly said to Miley, "You do get cool clothes."

"Fine!" Miley threw her arms up in the air. "Marry Elvis here. But don't say I didn't warn you away from making a terrible mistake." She left dramatically taking the wig with her.

Jackson rubbed his hands together, "so how about that sandwich?"

"I might have made one for Elvis" she said flippantly, biting down on the breaded masterpiece she made for herself. He pouted again. She sighed, "but you did share your popcorn with me," she replied tearing the sandwich in half and handing it over.

"Thanks Lilly" he said, taking a bite and then finishing his sentence with his mouth full "you know, if it were up to me, you could join the family officially any day."

She smiled at him, "was that another proposal?"

He shrugged, "who knows? It could be a marriage of convenience. You could help me escape all this and I could…" he stopped_. What could he do?_ He swallowed his mouthful of sandwich and leant over as he kissed her on the lips quickly making sure he had time for a speedy exit, "and I could be your hunka, hunka, burning love…" he half-called, as he was making a beeline for the door.

Lilly smirked as she watched him run away. "You know, I just might take you up on that offer." She said to herself, going to the couch and flipping on the television. _Yep._ She thought watching the screen. _I could defiantly do a lot worse than Jackson Stewart__... even if he wasn't really as cool as Elvis._

* * *

**Review or Rico will deviously plot to kiss Miley again... and nobody wants that! (well, except Rico).**


	2. Lilly's Mom Has Got It Going On

* * *

_Set directly after 2x19 (I'm going backwards)__–__Lilly's mom has got it going on._

* * *

_**Of **__**Pigs**__** and Principle**__**s**_

"Dad, most guys would trip over themselves to get a girl who wants to pay for themselves… especially a girl like _that…_. So Miss Truscott is single again, right?"

Miley gagged in the background. "Ewwwwww". Jackson shot her a look.

Robby grinned and put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Jackson, Son. There are lots of girls **your own age **that have that same independent assertiveness."

"…and that look as hot as Miss Truscott?"

Miley shrugged, "speaking of independent assertiveness, did Lilly really think that she could fight with me like that for so long? What's the big deal about paying?"

"Yeah… I'd go out with a pig if it paid me." Jackson responded.

"Hmmm… maybe I should set you up." Miley grinned.

"With Lilly?" Jackson raised his eyebrows.

"No. With a pig."

"Oh, ha ha."

"You know that's not quite a bad idea" Robby said, looking between his children.

"Setting Jackson up with a pig?"

"No, with Lilly. Jackson said he was looking for an assertive, independent girl. And if he can't get her mother…"

"Old fashioned daddy say what?"

Jackson smirked. "Hmmm… sounds better than dating a pig. Think she can borrow that dress of her mother's that…"

Miley slapped his arm. "You're the pig."

"What?!" He replied, feigning innocence.

"There's no way I'd ever let my brother date someone I care about." Miley crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh com'on Miley" Robby cut in, "at least let him get turned down by Lilly herself."

"Yeah" stuck in Jackson, "at least let me get turned down… hey!!!"

Miley still had her arms crossed and refused to answer either her father or her brother.

"What? Are you afraid she might say yes?" asked Robby.

Miley thought about this. Could Lilly say yes? She was in a romantic slump lately, and romantic slumps could usually get people to do some pretty insane things.

Miley bit her lip. "Of course not. But just too stop anyone from having a temporary loss of sanity and doing things which might ruin a family, I'll take out those blackmail photos of you trying on my Hannah outfits."

Jackson pretended to be in shock, "you wouldn't!" He shrugged, "besides, I thought you wanted Lilly to be your sister."

"Not THAT badly" Miley answered, still thinking about it. _Ok. _The idea was starting to warm up on her… but she wasn't at the point where she would ever want to set her wannabe-sister up with her pig of a brother, was she?

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! They inspired more! Hmmm... should there be more? Perhaps Bye Bye Ball?**


	3. Bye Bye Ball

* * *

_A/N. Merry Christmas! I've wanted to write this for days and I've finally gotten it out in the open!_

* * *

**Of Posters and Trashbins**

"Hey, I found this in the trash, can I have it?" Asked Lilly to Jackson as she walked in the house carrying something he realized to have been his.

"You go through our trash?" Jackson almost spat out the juice that was in his mouth.

"Why? You want it back?" She held the poster out in front of him.

"Maybe" he reached out his hand to snatch it but she pulled it away just in time.

"If you want it so badly why'd you throw it away then?"

"Because 'Hannah' did a particularly nice thing for me yesterday, but now I want it back."

"Just like that?"

"Of course, she spent three hours in the bathroom this morning. Give me it back."

Lilly looked at the defaced Hannah Montana poster, contemplating it. "No, I don't think so."

He grabbed it and they both had their hands on it trying to pull it to their side without ripping it. "Deface your own poster."

"I like_ this_ poster."

"Well it's mine."

They stared each other down, looking for weakness in each other. "Is that Oliver I see coming to the door?" Jackson asked, feigning surprise.

"I can stay here all day."

"You think I can't?"

"I heard there was a bikini contest at Rico's starting… right now."

"Nice try. If there was a bikini contest, I would have heard about it."

"Let go! You threw it out!"

"I was going to go out and get it later."

"Sure you were."

"I'll have you know I was." Jackson pulled on the poster a little harder.

"I'll have you know you weren't." Lilly responded, pulling on her side harder too.

"It's my poster"

"Is not. It's public property."

"I will find your weakness and exploit it!" He threatened dramatically.

"I'll tell your dad!"

He didn't give up though. He pulled harder. If it was up to him, no one would get the poster. She scrunched up her eyes. Nothing was intimidating him to give over the poster. A virtual light bulb went off over Lilly's head. She gripped the poster tighter, stepped forward and pressed her lips against his. It worked, he let go of his side of the poster in a moment of shock in the next moment she was out the door, waving it triumphantly.

Jackson clenched a fist and raised it at her.

"Tell Miley I'll be back after I've taken this back home!" she called.

"Oh yeah… I'll tell Miley all right." Jackson said after her, ready to call out his sister's name before he realized that if he told Miley he'd have to explain why he had a defaced picture of Hannah Montana up in his room in the first place. He sunk on the couch, admitting that Lilly had won… this round.

* * *

**Review/Episode Request/Wish me Christmas joys by pressing the button below.**

_Love you all and "God bless you every one" – speaking of which, I did an Avatar Christmas Carol last year. Check it out if you're an Avatar fan. It never gets old._


	4. That's What Friend's Are For

_Thisis my favorite so far... and as I mentioned in the first chapter, I really love this episode (well, this subplot... it made me a Rico fan)._

* * *

**_That's What Friends Are For – Episode 2x18_**

**Of Man Stench and Showers**

* * *

"Got to shower. Got to shower. Got to shower." Jackson kept repeating it over and over and over as he ran home from Rico's. He wore his man stench proudly, but now that nobody was around he could admit openly that there was nothing he wanted more right now than a scented scrub and a half and hour soaking in hot water.

He ran as fast as his little legs could take him, flinging open the back door and running straight into… Lilly flinging her to the floor with him.

"Ugh! What died?"

"My masculine pride, that's what died" he said, getting himself up again.

Lilly stood up too holding her nose. "Well your masculine pride really sticks."

"Beats Oliver's masculine pride. That jerk Rico conned us!"

She shook her head. "Rico beat you guys again."

"Yeah, but he's going to pay for this."

"Then why do I feel like I'm paying?" She said, still holding her nose.

"Right! Shower!" Jackson said running off again. He came back in for a second, walking backwards to where Lilly was wondering how long Miley would be searching her closet for something to wear for Jake's movie party thingie… Lilly didn't care, she didn't really want to go anyway.

"Hey Lilly!" He called to her and she looked at him. "Do you think that you can stand being around my man stench?"

"When I hold my nose… like this." She demonstrated, plugging up her nose again.

"That's not what I meant. I mean, those girls today, they wouldn't even look at us because we…"

"Stink?"

"Well, yeah… and I just wondered if I stunk all the time if any girls could look past that…"

"Why? Is your shower broken?"

"No. Of course not. I just wanted to check that if I wasn't always smelling so pretty, that I'd still be y'know… ok…"

"Jackson… you really need to shower."

"So you really couldn't stand being around me and my man stench?"

She let go of her nose and took a sniff. "I could deal with it. It kind of smells like burning car parts after a while."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Jackson smiled as he went to shower, glad there was some girls that could deal with his man stench… well… at least one girl. Being stinky really made you realize what was important. Like having someone deal with your smell. It was too bad the girls at the beach today missed out.

* * *

**Your reviews mean so much! Especially you Le Mondain.**

**Please review to inspire me to write more episodes, like the requested 'Sleepwalk This Way'. So press that button if ya wanna see it!**


	5. The Way We Almost Weren't

* * *

_A/N. Well, I'd been busy with 'If Rico's My Girlfriend, Then There's Gonna Be Trouble' – but I had to write one of these one-shots. Because Lackson __is just so squishy and great… b__ut mostly squishy.__ Speaking of squishy (actually it has nothing to do with squishy, but anyhoo) – I made a new Monk vid at youtube under the username 201easyboy, if you like Monk and wanna check it out go there straight after reading this fic! (you won't regret it)._

_Dedicated to: _jade-kwl-name-eva

_This is from 2x21 – The Way We Almost Weren't_

* * *

**Of**** First Loves and Violent Thoughts**

You would think that hearing about your father meeting the love of his life for the last few hours would just make him annoyed, but it didn't. Instead it made him feel kind of sappy. He desperately needed to get home and play a violent video game to shake the feeling of all things love related and get back to what was really important in life – to what he didn't know yet… but he knew it wasn't that.

Jackson ran into the house hoping to get a cold shower and all thoughts of his daddy and his soul mate out of his mind.

But he stopped when he saw two figures on the floor.

"What are you two doing here?"

"What does it look like we're doing?" Lilly spat at him, contorted in some way, from the chair stuck to her body.

Oliver stopped and waved when Miley and Robbie Ray came in the door after Jackson.

"Oliver? Lilly?"

"Yep. Don't mind us; we're just stuck here on your floor."

Lilly could have smacked him right about now. She struggled to get up and Jackson helped her up, as soon as she was at least partially upright she charged at Oliver.

"Hey, hey, hey" Jackson stepped in, grabbing her around the waist and stopping her from stomping on Oliver who was still on the ground.

"That donut. Must… hurt…" She struggled to get free.

"Uh, Jackson. How about you take Lilly upstairs and Miley here will deal with the donut." Robbie Ray said, knowing they had to straighten this out before a murder occurred in his house.

Jackson dragged her by her waist, still stuck to the chair all the way up the stairs and into Miley's room.

"Ok now. Just relax."

Lilly did. "What a day!" She breathed finally. "I was stuck to that donut for half the day! And then just when I thought things couldn't get any worse we fell down your stairs, still stuck to these stupid chairs!"

Jackson chuckled. "Well my day wasn't exactly a picnic either. I had to hear about when my dad first made eyes at my mom."

He took her hands and looked deeply into her eyes to re-enact it. "Oh Robbie Ray, I didn't notice how green your eyes were under all that hair!" He put on a woman's voice that was supposed to be his mom's.

"Your eyes are kind of green" Lilly responded, calming down from her anger at Oliver at last looking at his eyes as if he was a hypnotizing watch_ Calming… Calming… Soothing…_

She smiled dreamily. Probably her first real smile since she got stuck in this stupid chair.

_Soothing… Soothing…_

"Are you Ok Lilly? You need something to drink or something? You're looking at me funny."

"Yeah, yeah… I'm alright." She had to shake her head to stop looking at the hypnotizing eyes that were keeping her thoughts away from revenge plans for Oliver. "Do you believe it's true?"

"Believe what's true?" Jackson asked, wondering how to get her out of that chair.

"That whole love at first sight thing?"

He shrugged, "Aw, I don't know. My dad seems to be a big sucker for it. Miley too."

"But what? Jackson Stewart is invincible to love?"

"Hey. You didn't hear it from me. You think I'd fall head over heels for a pair of pretty eyes? I mean, you have pretty eyes but it doesn't mean I'm going to drop out of school and marry you."

Lilly couldn't contain her surprise. "You think I have pretty eyes?"

"Well sure. You must have heard that before."

"Not really."

"Well there you have it. Lilly Truscott has nice eyes. Now how are we going to get you out of that chair?"

Lilly looked down at it. He was right. She was still in this stupid chair. Ohhhh… the things she was going to do to Oliver when she got free…

* * *

**There we have it! Yes, I'm still playing around with Sleepwalk this Way. So many possibilities… and reviews do help me feel like playing with those possibilities even more.**

* * *


	6. We're so Sorry Uncle Earl

_A/N. This is the missing Loliver... uhhh... Lackson scene from (We're So Sorry) Uncle Earl. Oh, the hilarity of Jackson's impressions. I love Jackson and I think even Uncle Earl taking a cheap shot at him was sad. Where's the Jackson love?_

* * *

**Of Uncle Earl and Uncontrollable Laughter**

* * *

"So that was Uncle Earl!" Lilly said as they ran outside together.

"Somehow I think meeting him takes all the humor away from the Uncle Earl jokes" Oliver commented somewhat snidely... but he could still smell the contents of the pig tinker box on himself.

"I don't know about that" Jackson replied "I think it adds a whole new element" he pretended to pick up an air guitar and play it, making the most horrible noises with his mouth to fake the whole guitar experience.

Lilly burst out laughing. He was finishing his solo when Lilly was holding her sides and Oliver was looking at her strangely.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Lilly was still laughing.

"Oh please Lilly, he's not that funny."

Lilly tried to straighten herself out. "So Uncle Earl was the best looking one in your family?" She giggled.

"Well, that was until they had me" Jackson puffed his chest out.

Oliver burst out laughing, wiping away a tear. "You know? I think you're right Lilly. He is funny!"

Jackson seemed somewhat hurt. Lilly stood next to him and peered at Oliver.

"You know what's really funny? That beagle that's smarter than Oliver!" She said and Jackson and her laughed together.

Oliver pouted. "So where are we going?"

"Anywhere that's far away from that!" Jackson pointed at the house and Lilly giggled again.

They piled into Jackson's car with Oliver going to get in the front, Jackson held him back. "I don't think so" he held the door open for Lilly and they smiled at each other through Oliver's look of annoyance.

"You know I'm starting to think you guys are nicer to me when Miley is around" Oliver frowned and climbed into the back seat.

* * *

**If anyone can tell me just where this scene is meant to be situated in the episode you get a cookie!**


	7. Get Down and Studyudyudy

_A/N. I've been so starved for good Lackson lately. Starved I tells ya! So get to writing that Lackson people! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
Anyways, I haven't done "Get Down and Study-udy-udy" before so here it is:_

* * *

**Of Parrots and Comments**

* * *

"Skateboarding Lilly. Funny Lilly." A voice chirruped when Lilly's name was spoken. Lilly pulled off the sheet covering it to come face to face with a parrot.

"Oh how cute. You told it about me" She said to Miley as she pointed at the feathered creature.

"Uh, Lilly, I didn't even know that thing was here."

"Then your dad?"

"I think Jackson's been keeping it in his room."

Just at that moment, the owner of that name rushed down to grab the bird. He couldn't believe he felt guilty enough to take care of it again, but Thor's crying could be pretty persuasive.

"Hey Jackson. Lilly was just wondering why it knew her name."

"I dunno. Must have mentioned it in passing." He shrugged and picked up the large birdcage.

"Little-sister's-best-friend-Lilly. Off-limits-Lilly. Body-like-her-mother's-Lilly." The bird chirruped again.

Jackson gave a very forced laugh. "Stupid bird. I have no idea where he gets these things."

Miley raised an eyebrow at him, as Jackson laughed again and sped out of the room as fast as he could.

"Weird" Miley commented.

"Yeah, that bird's a pretty smooth talker" Lilly said obliviously gulping a mouthful of milk.

* * *

**Cookies for all - for ALL!!! (It's 1 am, don't mind me)**


	8. Joanie B Good

**A/N. ** _It's been a while. Hey guys! waves - Just as a note, I so knew that a Rico/Jackson almost make-out scene was going to happen in Joanie B Good. It was the only time I laughed in the whole episode... and BOY... did I laugh?_

* * *

**Of Loogies and Kissing Rico**

* * *

Lilly stepped into the Stewart house and caught a glimpse of Jackson out the back sitting on the porch.

She shrugged and walked past him as Miley and Oliver went to her room, gossiping like best gal pals since they had their big make-up about Joanie.

Lilly opened the sliding door and leaned against it with her arms crossed. "You do know what you're sitting in don't you?"

"Almost kissed Rico" he answered, in a daze.

"You're sitting in eight rounds of a hardcore spitting competition."

"Almost kissed Rico" Jackson repeated.

Lilly came down and sat beside him. "Now I'm sitting in spit."

"Almost kissed Rico."

Lilly snorted. "Well I had to watch Oliver and Joanie kiss - you think Rico is bad."

"Almost kissed Rico" Jackson leaned on her in despair. She put an arm around him.

"There, there Jackson" She looked behind her to see if Miley or Oliver could save her at this moment. They were still upstairs, not even waiting for her (some friends!). She comforted him as they sat in the dried remnants of her spit.

"Why is it that only a girl related to Rico would fall for my cheesiest lines?" He sighed and continued to slump against her.

"Hey, where's Robbie Ray? I'm sure he'd be so jealous that he's not here to hear about this." Her eyes kept darting around for someone to relieve her post. When it seemed futile she spoke again. "Look Jackson. Even Oliver has a girlfriend now. You don't have to kiss Rico."

Jackson grew wide-eyed. "I don't _want_ to kiss Rico!"

"Then it's settled. You just have to bump into a girl, reach for the same poetry book and..." Lilly sighed and leaned against him this time in a romantic fantasy.

"Or I could just use cheesy lines and give away a free nacho platter."

"Oh! Free nachos!" Lilly suddenly perked up.

"So that's it. We're getting nachos." Jackson said, resolved getting up, cured of his Rico-related slump.

Lilly followed him into the house and to the kitchen where he got out a bag of tostada chips and poured them into a bowl. Their hands grazed as they reached in the bowl, not waiting for salsa. Lilly drew hers away. It was Oliver and Joanie all over again... _was it_?

She watched Jackson stuff his face with chips as she replayed her favorite scene in the most romantic e-book in her mind over and over. _Hey, if it could happen to Oliver - maybe it could happen to the rest of the world too? Well... you know, once Jackson got over his whole infatuation with Rico._

* * *

**Dare I say it? Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. Review!**


	9. Yet Another Side of Me

_A/N. I got a ridiculously low amount of reviews on my last fix of these so I wasn't going to write one for the other episodes I recently watched. But I decided to for this one. It's short but... you know... I'm uninspired._

**Of Friendships and Stupid Girls**

* * *

"She's an idiot" Rico told Jackson as they waited for his girlfriend Becky to go bounding away while they worked at Rico's shack. It had been a day since they started their "friendship" and it was going quite nicely. Rico did a few things that Jackson had to tell him friends did **not **do, but the important thing was that he was trying.

"You think everybody's an idiot" Jackson replied, wiping down the counter.

Rico paused at this. "True."

Miley and Lilly came up to the shack and ordered hot dogs. Jackson was glad he didn't have to bark. What Miley and Lilly could do to him, was probably worse than any guy protecting his girlfriend could do.

"What about her?" Rico said when they'd left.

"What? Miles?" Jackson went back to wiping the counter when he had gotten them the hotdogs.

"No, her stupid friend. She's got to be less of an idiot than the girl you're dating." Rico commented.

"Your point?" Jackson asked, hardly caring he was dating someone without a clue in their brain considering he was thankful anyone was dating him at all.

"I dunno" Rico replied airily, "Maybe it'd be better if you date her."

"For one thing... she's a freshman. And for another thing..." Jackson stopped, his finger in mid-air trying to come up with his second point.

"So what? People in your year are too good for people in our year?" Rico grew defensive.

"Uh, yeah..." responded Jackson as if it was the plainest logic in the world.

"So you're going to keep dating an idiot just because you won't date someone in our year?" Rico shot back, pointing out the flaws in his logic.

"Uh, yeah..." Jackson said again, indicating that the conversation was over as Becky was coming back.

**Leave the REVIEW OF INSPIRATION to inspire/bribe me to write more.**


	10. He Ain't A Hottie, He's My Brother

**I haven't written any fanfiction in ages. Especially Hannah Montana fanfiction. But the most recent episode forced my hand... because Jackson and Lilly are SO cute as a couple.**

**So here we have it. The missing scene from: "He Ain't a Hottie, He's My Brother."**

**Note: **_This is my longest chapter yet, and dedicated to "Jade", cause she's been keeping the Lackson spirit alive!_

* * *

It felt weird for Miley to be doing the Mack and Micky In The Morning show again. Mighty weird. And so weird that it wasn't going exactly the way she imagined her dream.

"Well we're here with Hannah Montana and..." Micky began.

"Aren't you going to make some joke about Hannah Savannah?" Miley cut in, getting confused with her dream.

The host (Micky) looked confused. "Excuse me?"

"It's just that in my... never mind."

"ALLLRIGGGHHTT. So did you want to introduce the people responsible for keeping you so grounded when you're living every teenagers dream?"

"Um sure, we have Mike Standley, Lola Luftnangle and Jackson Stewart."

Each one of them came out and sat beside each other in the same manner they did in the dream, causing Miley to snort with uncontrollable laughter.

"Uhh, Hannah? Are you OK?"

"_Bwhahahahahahhahaahhaaha_.. yeah, yeah" she tried to wipe away some tears. "I'm fine go on..."

The hosts looked completely perplexed but continued. "So Jackson Stewart, what do you think of Hannah Montana and what sort of friend is she?"

"Oh Hannah and I are really close, and you know... even though we've had our fights like all (ahem) **friends** do, I always know that Hannah would do anything for me and would never let me down."

"_Bwhahahahahahaha_..." Miley broke in.

"Oh sweet niblets, someone's got to get Miley out of there" Robbie Ray muttered from the side.

"OK Hannah, how about you let us all in on the joke here?" One of the hosts tried to interfere with her private joke.

"Alright" Miley said composing herself. "I had this dream where we were already here, except Jackson here said almost the same thing he said in my dream and then those two liked each other but..." she was getting a weird look from both hosts. "Uh, you had to be there." She finished with an apologetic smile.

Jackson caught on and turned to Lilly. "**You** like me?"

"In the dream" Lilly replied firmly. She wrinkled her nose, catching his tone. "You don't..." she hesitated on the word, almost gagging on it, "**like **me do you?"

"I dunno. Never thought about it. I mean, you're like a sister to me, except without the ego and girlstache."

Miley's eyes widened. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry this time. "OK, you both hate each other" she snapped, "let's move on."

"Now wait a minute" Jackson started, "obviously Hannah had this dream for a reason" he grinned broadly, glad he was getting at his sister and that was the precise reason he wasn't leaving things alone. "So perhaps she wants two of her '_peeps_' to get together...." He suggested with eyebrows raised.

"Ew no" Hannah and Lilly said at the same time and Jackson focused his attentions on Lilly, expecting the reaction from Miley but not as much from her.

"Hey, what's wrong with dating me?" He said offended, as Oliver pretended to choke on something. Jackson wondered if he should bring up that 'Hannah' dated him once (but not really). As she gave him a look to say 'what do you think?' he turned back away from her. "I never said I wanted to date **you** either."

"Fine then." Lilly crossed her arms over her chest indignantly.

"Fine." Jackson replied with a harsh edge, doing the same thing.

_"He-heh..."_ Miley tried to chuckle. "Alright, I'm sure you've had enough of my peeps by now..." She cast an apprehensive glance to the hosts. She slapped her hand on her knees with finality "Now how about another Hannah Montana song?"

"We always love to hear your music..."

Miley saw Jackson and Lilly uncomfortably nudge each other, still not facing each other and seeming on the bridge of a fight as she started singing. Only one thing went through her mind. _'Oh no. What have I done?'_

* * *

When they got back to the Stewart residence Jackson and Lilly still weren't even looking at each other.

"It was just a dream you guys..." Miley plead as Jackson stalked across to the kitchen to get food and Lilly flopped on the couch.

"I know" Lilly said with a frown.

"Hey,** I'm** not the one that said I was vitually undateable" Jackson pointed out.

Lilly finally turned to him. "You're the one that said **I** was undateable!"

"Neither of you said you were undateable" Miley cried, exasperated at the two of them. "Oliver help me out here."

"Me?" Oliver said, "I've got to go home... Mom's going to be getting back from the station any moment soon."

He slipped out the door, unnoticed by both Lilly and Jackson.

"Lilly simply said she didn't want to date you, and Jackson said he didn't want to date you" Miley told each party respectively taking a seat beside Lilly on the edge of the couch. "And you don't want to date each other, so that's fine" she put on brightly, smiling big and hoping they would confirm it. REALLY hoping they would confirm it.

"Yeah" Jackson heaved conceeding and coming over to the couch with a bowl of cereal.

"Yeah" Lilly heaved a sigh likewwise and sunk into the couch as Jackson sat beside her.

"And you're both perfectly dateable... well, **Lilly** is of course."

"Gee thanks Miles." Jackson swirled his cereal around with his spoon. Lilly bit her lip and looked over at him, wondering if she should say it.

"And you're dateable too, Jackson..." she told him, "just not with me" adding so he didn't get the wrong idea.

"Of course, cause you're like my sister..." he made a face.

Miley didn't know why but she felt the same kind of pang of guilt she did in her dream when she tried to stop her brother and best friend from being together, even though she should have been feeling very relieved right now. It was probably due to the look that briefly came upon Lilly's face of disappointment before she acted perky again and got up from the couch to raid the cupboard herself. Or maybe it was because Jackson swirled his cereal around for MUCH to long contemplatively after this whole fiasco, but something was still telling her that she'd forced the situation a little in her favor.

But they didn't WANT to date each other, so it was all over with. _Wasn't it?_

Lilly gave one last glance to Jackson as she plunked beside him again a waffle in hand, and they reached for the remote at the same time. Miley gulped as she saw them both pull away and try and push it over to the other person.

"You take it."

"No, you take it."

"No, you take it."

"Fine I'll take it" Jackson picked it up with his free hand.

That might have been the last they mentioned the whole dating thing, but Miley felt like the damage had already been done and the **normal **pseudo brother/sister relationship between the two would be strained from that point on. She knew one thing though:

_'I never should have mentioned that dream.'_

* * *

**Pressing that review button might inspire me to write another missing scene for the next episode.**

**So press it and say 'hey'.**


End file.
